


A Little Blackmail Goes A Long Way

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-22
Updated: 2004-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: What does Skinner have on Spender?





	A Little Blackmail Goes A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Fox and Scully were in the living room calling around to find the least busy emergency room. I sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard and letting Alex lean on me. I rested my cheek against his silky hair. 

 

"I was worried about you," I admitted softly. 

 

He smiled, tipping his head so he could see me. "I knew you would be. It's nice being with someone who gives a damn." His eyes flicked away and back to mine. "I just didn't expect you to show up like the bloody cavalry and --" 

 

I pressed a kiss into his cheek. "I should have warned Spender about you sooner. This," I brushed his injured arm, "should never have happened." 

 

Alex squirmed around, digging his good elbow into my thigh (ouch) until he was facing me. "What's up with that?" he asked with sudden curiosity. "How did you get me out of there so easily?" 

 

"I told him you were under my protection, same as Mulder and Scully." 

 

"What? How! Start from the beginning." 

 

"Well, once upon a time, I was a young and green field agent --" Alex growled. 

 

I snickered. "Remember some crates of evidence you dropped on my doorstep a year ago?" 

 

"As opposed to the ones I dropped on your doorstep two months ago?" 

 

\-- 

 

Skinner was roused from his leisurely exploration of Mulder's neck by a pounding on the front door. He pushed Mulder forward so he could stand from behind him. Mulder sagged back into the corner of the couch, munching salty popcorn and drowsily contemplating the cubs frolicking on the Discovery Channel. 

 

Skinner approached the door in his jeans. //No shirt, no shoes, whoever it is, is getting no service. Who the hell would it be at this time of night?// A peek 

through the lens revealed no one, so Skinner cautiously opened the door. 

 

Nothing. Looking down the hall to either side revealed no one. Skinner looked down. Three plastic file storage boxes sat in a pyramid, with a note taped to the top one. 

 

//I'm sick of that cigarette-smoking bastard. Hope this helps. AK// 

 

"Fox, come here." 

 

They spent the remainder of the evening reading, dissecting, and putting together the information in the files. Less than halfway through, they called 

Scully over to share the information - and work. 

 

In the small hours of the morning, they formed a plan. 

 

\-- 

 

Skinner was signing 302s when Spender appeared in his office. The old man looked pointedly at the no-smoking sign and lit a cigarette. 

 

"I heard you wanted to see me," he said after a short drag. 

 

Skinner rose, selecting three files from the top of the only pile on his desk, and tossed them lightly on the varnished wood surface. "You might want to take a look at those," he said. 

 

Spender didn't move. Skinner sat back down and waited patiently. After long moments Spender opened the cover of the first file. The sudden stillness of his casual stance was the only visible reaction. He turned a few pages and opened the next file, his movements a deliberate imitation of nonchalance. 

 

"Some very interesting information you have here, Mr. Skinner. But, it means nothing." 

 

Skinner's mouth quirked slightly, and he lifted a pencil, leaning back in his chair. "By itself, no. But you know as well as I do where those few pages came from. I have the files. You see one page from each, here. I have them in their entirety. I have enough information to put you on the Ten-Most-Wanted lists of at least three Federal agencies, as well as discredit you and alienate you with your 'esteemed associates.' 

 

"But I'm willing to offer you a deal." 

 

Spender continued to drag on his cigarette. 

 

Skinner waited. 

 

"What deal?" Spender asked, not capitulating, but without the arrogance or contempt he showed when he believed he was beyond reach of retribution. 

 

"I will leave this information alone. I will keep it, and therefore you, out of the hands of officials. You will keep Mulder, Scully, myself, and our families 

from your dealings and those of the Consortium. 

 

"If any of us is injured or threatened in any way by someone connected to you, you will suddenly find it very difficult to get out of the country at liberty. 

Several government agencies will be after you, and I will make sure your associates know you have been lying to them about deals with the aliens for the past forty-five years. All your manipulations will be revealed." 

 

Spender thought and smoked. "I don't think you'll do it. Your name, as well as Mulder and Scully's, is in those files. Their careers, and yours, will be destroyed if any of that information comes to light." 

 

Skinner buzzed Kimberly. "Kim, have the resignations for Agents Mulder and Scully been accepted by the Director?" 

 

"Yes, sir." 

 

"Thank you." Skinner released the intercom. "What careers?" 

 

Spender was very still. 

 

Skinner continued. "The X-files have been only so much smoke and mirrors. A grand illusion created by you, believed by many, and ultimately meaningless. 

"Correction, some X-files have been cases grounded in the genuine paranormal, but the vast majority of alien conspiracy investigations have found nothing because they are grounded in nothing. There is no alien conspiracy. You know it, and I know it. Mulder and Scully have no further need of bureau resources. They will continue very happily doing what they enjoy in the private sector - 

 

"//If// you accept my deal." 

 

"You //sound// very sure of yourself, Mr. Skinner," Spender taunted. 

 

Skinner stood, leaning slightly over the desk. "Do you think this is a bluff?" he asked. "Do you want to //call// this bluff?" He grinned menacingly. "You have much more at stake than I do." 

 

"You still have quite a bit at risk," the smoker countered. 

 

Skinner straightened and smiled. "But I know something you don't." 

 

"What's that?" 

 

"I //never// gamble more than I am willing to lose." 

 

Skinner let that sink in, watching Spender realize that the younger man had him over a barrel. 

 

"It's a very simple deal. You leave us alone; we'll leave you alone. Take it or leave it." 

 

Spender purposefully stubbed out the cigarette on the cover of a file in a sullen show of impotent rebellion. "You have a deal."


End file.
